


your cats are taking over my backyard and i need it to stop

by sixturns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixturns/pseuds/sixturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re the crazy cat person next door and your cats keep on wandering into my yard au</p>
            </blockquote>





	your cats are taking over my backyard and i need it to stop

Bellamy was fairly certain that his new neighbor was a crazy cat person. 

In any other circumstance, he wouldn’t have cared very much about the whole cat thing. But Bellamy was allergic and there was never a single goddamn day that one of his neighbor’s cats wasn’t wandering around his backyard. (His fence was broken in a few places and he’d been meaning to fix it forever, but between trying to finish his Master’s degree and pick up more shifts to support both himself and O, finding time to fix a fence was difficult.)

Quite frankly, Bellamy was tired of sneezing all the fucking time no matter how much allergy medicine he took.

The last straw came when Bellamy saw not one, not two, but _three cats_ lounged out in his backyard. One of them, a cat with black and white stripes, was stretched out on top of his _grill._ His grill! Was nothing sacred anymore? 

He briefly considered catapulting them back over the fence with a warning note, but decided that this was not a time for dramatics.

A quick glance at his neighbor’s driveway told him that there was someone home, which was just their luck because Bellamy had seen human activity in that house maybe three times in the six months they’d lived there. Octavia was at one of her mid-afternoon classes over at Ark U, which basically meant there was no one around to remind him that impulse control is a thing that exists. 

Bellamy stalked across his lawn and to his neighbor’s front door, banging a fist on the door and mentally rehearsing all of things he wanted to say to the asshole that couldn’t control their own goddamn pets--

The door opened to reveal a very tired-looking blonde girl in a rumpled set of scrubs. There were pillow wrinkles on the side of her face. 

Bellamy froze. 

“Is someone dying or were you trying to break my door down just for the fun of it?” She said flatly, rubbing one of her eyes with a fist. 

“Uh, no.” Suddenly, everything Bellamy wanted to say flew out of his head. Some corner of his brain had assumed his neighbor was a guy and let it influence every other part of his brain, particularly the parts that did things like _make decisions_ and _act rationally_. 

“Then why are you here?” She was looking increasingly displeased with every moment she was forced to suffer his presence, so he decided to make it short and sweet.

“Your fucking cats are taking over my backyard.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking faintly amused. “And this was so urgent you needed to tell me about it right now. In the middle of the day. While I was trying to sleep.”

“If we’re both being honest here, normal people aren’t usually asleep in the middle of the day.”

Her lips thinned. “People who just got off a 72 hour shift at the hospital definitely are.” Well, that explained why Bellamy never saw a car in the driveway and why she was wearing scrubs. She probably face planted into the nearest cushioned surface as soon it was available. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t do something about your goddamn cats, though.”

“Is it really that much of an issue to you?”

“Strange animals wandering all over my backyard is definitely a concern for me, yes. Especially when I’m _allergic_ to them.” Bellamy definitely did not plan to sneeze after he finished that sentence, but it was pretty convenient and served as a nice way to demonstrate the urgency of his predicament. Also, considering the girl had to have at least three cats, the cat hair probably bonded to the oxygen molecules in the air and were currently working their way into his body and destroying his immune system one breath at a time.

The girl’s expression changed a little, looking less annoyed and more apologetic. Bellamy felt at least two percent satisfied with how the situation seemed to be swinging in his favor.

“You’re allergic? I’m sorry-- do you want me to go get them now? Seriously, if I’d known, I would’ve tried to keep them in the house more often. It’s just that my hours are weird and I feel terrible leaving them pent up in the house all day and they’re _outdoor_ cats, so--” She was rambling, and Bellamy raised a hand to stop her.

“Calm down, Princess. Just keep them out of my yard and we won’t have any problems.”

That might’ve been the wrong thing to say, because her eyes narrowed at him and Bellamy wondered if she was capable of removing someone’s soul with only a look. 

“My name is _Clarke._ Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy grinned, because he is an asshole. “And I’m Bellamy Blake. Nice to meet you, Clarke. I’ll open up the gate for you so you can retrieve your army.”

Clarke mumbled something, but Bellamy had already turned and began walking toward the side of his house and didn’t catch it.

When Bellamy led Clarke into the backyard, he counted six cats. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispered, an expression of abstract terror on his face. “They’re multiplying.”

“They are not _multiplying,_ ” Clarke insisted, pushing past him and rounding up the cats. Bellamy could’ve sworn he caught a little bit of a blush spreading on her cheeks, but the sun was beaming and she could’ve passed for a realistic, modern day vampire, so he decided not to look too far into it.

“Twenty minutes ago there were three and now there are six. Three times two is six. That’s definitely multiplication. Why do you have _six cats_?”

Clarke was making a strange noise that could’ve qualified as a cross between a coo and a meow at the striped cat on Bellamy’s grill when she looked back at him. “My friend works at a pet store. He invites me in to look at the new kittens whenever they’re there and I always end up taking one home. Cats are my weakness.”

“Have you ever considered… not going to the pet store?”

Clarke rolled eyes skyward, shrugging her shoulders like she was Atlas himself. “No! Never once crossed my mind! I’m so glad you suggested that, you’ve changed my life forever!”

Bellamy pursed his lips, because he wanted to laugh but some time between Clarke opening her door and this moment, he’d made the executive decision not to show any kind of enjoyment as a result of her presence. It might’ve been childish, but she just admitted to having a cat weakness, so. 

Just then, he heard a car door slam and keys jingling, meaning O was home and here to help him navigate this nightmare of an interaction. 

“Bellamy!” She called, her footsteps getting louder as she approached. Octavia appeared in open entry way of the gate, hair tossed up in a sloppy bun and her backpack hanging off one shoulder. “What are you doing back -- oh. Hi. I’m Octavia. Who are you?”

Clarke gave a tiny smile, slightly embarrassed because her arms (and, subsequently, her shoulders and the top of her head) were full of cat. “Hi. I’m Clarke, your next door neighbor. Sorry about my cats.”

Octavia’s eyes widened, and she looked to Bellamy. He nodded once for confirmation. “You’re the crazy cat person?”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Bellamy wished a hole would open beneath his feet and swallow him completely. “You guys refer to me as _crazy cat person_?”

Bellamy swallowed. “Well, yeah. We’d never seen you in person so we couldn’t definitively say crazy cat lady or not.”

“Also,” Octavia added brightly, “your cats seemed to be the only sign of life in your house. We didn’t have much to work with.”

Despite herself, Clarke’s frown twisted into a wry grin. “I’m glad I’ve made such a great first impression.”

“There’s always time to change it,” Bellamy found himself saying. “I’m sure there’s more to you than ten cats with boundary issues.”

A surprise to them all, Clarke laughed. “I’d hope so. Anyway, I’m going to get these guys back inside and hopefully you won’t been seeing them too much in the future.” She was nearly halfway across the yard when she turned around and yelled “See you around, Bellamy! You too, Octavia!”

Bellamy waved good-bye and once Clarke was definitely inside of her house and not likely to come back outside, Octavia took off her flip-flop and threw it at him. 

“‘ _There’s always time to change it’_ ,” She mocked, throwing her voice in a lower pitch in a terrible imitation of his. “ _Seriously?_ How have you managed to get this far in life?” 

He rubbed the spot on his arm where the flip-flop struck and looked at the ground. “Not my finest moment, okay? But I’d gone over there expecting some greasy old guy, not her!”

Octavia’s face took on a expression of complete horror. “Tell me you did not march over there and bang on the door like a complete caveman.” 

His silence was answer enough. 

“ _Bellamy!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

They both went inside, and Octavia spent the next week making fun of him for what became known as the Crazy Cat Person Incident of 2015.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is another tumblr prompt i decided to do bc i thought it was funny. this was fun to write, so i hope you all enjoy it! feedback is appreciated!


End file.
